Materials have different physical properties. They require tailored processing techniques in order to achieve the full potential of their characteristics. For example, process color ink products utilizing organic pigments can have different processing parameters compared to white or metallic inks utilizing inorganic pigments. Particularly for white inks, titanium dioxide, or titania, is the most prominent pigment for white color due to its desirable optical properties. However, its high specific gravity (or density, ˜4.3 g/cm3) and hardness make TiO2 difficult to formulate and process.
The penetration of digital printing into commercial flexible packaging has led to an increased demand for white ink. Its volume usage is projected to rise significantly in the near future. White ink currently has an inherent cost of extended production time, i.e., low ink production throughput. A potential process-related solution is to increase manufacturing throughput, thus reducing the cost per page.